The present disclosure relates to graphic media for backlit or frontlit signage and a method of manufacturing graphic media.
Graphic media used in one or both of backlit and frontlit signage applications characteristically include a sheet of core material that is optically transparent and relatively thin. Common core materials include transparent plastics, such as polyethylene terephthalate (PET) or one or more other polyester resins. The core material sheet typically has one or more coatings formed on one side to support an image and may include one or more coatings on an opposite side to provide light diffusion properties and mechanical properties, for example. The graphic media receive an image, for example formed from ink or toner, which is displayable by back or front illumination. Moreover, graphic media endure a variety of environmental conditions for indoor and outdoor signage applications. However, graphic media are frequently replaced for a variety of reasons, for example, due to sign durability and changes in sign content, to name a few.
The use of plastics for the core material of the graphic media is expensive and not environmentally friendly since plastics are petrochemical based materials that are costly to make and are neither renewable nor readily recyclable when disposed.